The Greatest Game Of All Time
What is your greatest video game to you? Talk about it. (Also this is kind of like Unpopular Opinions 2, but, whatever) Nate Clone- Mario & Luigi - Bowser's Inside Story Now, you may think that this game is just about Mario & Green Mario messing with Bowser's organs. NO! YOU ARE COMPLETELY, ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, 100% WRONG! ....huff....puff....(drinks water). Sorry about that. This was my first Mario & Luigi game, and my first RPG in general, and it introduces the series' RPG mechanics very well. But the story is where it shines best. This game is the ¨Avengers¨ of Mario and Luigi games. You can start the series here, and you will come to understand it. But if you a fan of the series, and you feel like your being rewarded for playing the old games. Take Fawful, for example. None of the main characters ever say that they've ever seen him before. If your new, then you can start loving him like how much he loves the ketchup of doom being poured on your scared French Fry face. (Yeah, that's how he talks). But if your and old fan, then you KNOW what he can do. You know how smart he is. You know that he's more intimidating that Bower could EVER be. The game starts with Fawful basically committing terrorism to the Toad population by infecting them with an incurable disease. It's....unsettling. No bubbly happy Mario music in this opening. Mario and Luigi have to affect certain parts of Bowser's body to do things such as: * Sneeze incredibly violently. * Lift a two-ton metal cannonball. * Move a drill halfway across the Mushroom World. * and much more. And the new characters are awesome! Starlow, Midbus, Brook Masseur, The Elite Trio, and so much more! Every character has personality and gets a chuckle out of me. I grow tired of the idiots who say that Mario games, and Nintendo game as a whole, are for kids. Think about this for a moment. I've seen people who cry tears of joy when they see SpongeBob again after 20 years. This is the same, and it will be the same until the sun get's so big, that the earth will melt. Y'know what? I've made up my mind. My name is Nathan Von Right #2, and Nintendo and Alphadream's ¨Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story¨ is the better than EarthBound and Infinity War....COMBINED.....MULTIPLIED BY 28,567,876,567,876,545,678! ¨Ẅait, why there a mob outside?¨ Flipnote19 - Rhythm Heaven Megamix Ah, this series just warms my heart with everything about it. First off, this game can actually improve your rhythm! Playing this game for about an hour a day for me helps me get in step with some friends I’m with. Second, this game is able to be played with the visually impaired. Yep, you don’t even need to see the game to play it. Third, the graphics (if you can see them) are beautiful. Every rhythm game has its own style with a cast of zany characters. Fourth, the MUSIC IS AMAZING! Lockstep, Dreams of our Generation, That’s Paradise, Karate Man Returns, Kicks, and Combos, Love Lab, DJ School, Fan Club...their music is great! It stays in my head almost all day and I can’t ever get it out. Fifth, Megamix takes multiple games from the past 3 entries (plus some new ones) and throws them together to create a masterpiece of a collection. New graphics, updated music, its all here! Sixth, the story is easy to understand, and it gives you a sense of urgency for rhythm games! (Check the RH wiki for the story) Seventh, there are so many features! You can change the controls from buttons to using the touch screen, you can listen to a Rhythm Games music, you can achieve a Perfect rating...and that’s only a few. Eighth, this game will never get old. You always will come back to it every so often. Trust me. Ninth, it’s on the 3DS, which means you can get in rhythm anywhere, anytime. Finally, this game is honestly pretty cheap for how big it is, being only 30$. Please buy it. The composer might make a 5th entry in the series if you guys show him support! Pig Lover Hoi4, no doubt. BNB- Mario Kart Mario kart is awesome.Category:Community Survey